Hand tools are used to emboss metal tape to create identification tags or plates. Once the metal tape has been embossed with the desired text, the tool typically cuts the tape to create a tag or plate. Prior tools have provided a device for cutting or punching a slot or hole at each end of the embossed tag or plate.
Typically, after the tape has been embossed and cut, the newly formed tag or plate is reinserted into the front of the tool. The front of the tool includes a number of punch openings for receiving the tag or plate to create a hole or slot. The hole or slot enables the tag or plate to be attached via screws, nails, other similar fasteners, or cable ties. One end of the tag or plate would be inserted into one of the openings and a handle would be actuated thereby punching the desired hole or slot. Next, the opposite end of the tag or plate would be inserted into the opening and the handle would be actuated to punch an identical hole or slot at the opposite end.
Thus, there is a need for an improved and more efficient metal embossing hand tool that simultaneously cuts the embossed tape to form a tag or plate and punches a slot to receive a cable tie or wire.